Here In This Diary
by Lyris
Summary: AU: Two brothers move to Destiny Islands to attend their last two years of school. The last thing they expected was to find something irreplaceable that would stay with them forever. [RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas]
1. A New Friend, A New Beginning

**Here In This Diary  
**

Chapter One: A New Friend, A New Beginning

Author's Comments: Just a little 'teaser' I guess on another little story I might be doing over the summer. It's my first AU type of fic xP Thus constructive criticism and comments are awesome. There's many stories in the KH section with them going to high school, so I thought why the hell not!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two brothers looked at eachother before adjusting their ties. Their mother made them dress up fancy on their first day of attending Destiny High. Neither brother liked their chosen outfit, but they weren't crazy enough to argue with their mother in the morning. The one holding his bag was the first to go out the door, followed shortly by his lighter haired brother, his bbag slung over his shoulder. Before they were even fully out of the door a yell came from upstairs.

"And bring home a nice girl!"

The pair glanced at eachother before sighing and continuing on their way. Yup, that was their mother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school bell rang, sending some students scurrying to their classes. In room D-1, the junior class were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the two new students. Their teacher, Ms.Fuujin, had informed the class that they would be getting two new additions to their class today. New students were always a big thing in their school. It meant possible new hot guys - or girls. It also meant that the class would be more lively than normal. Ms.Fuujin was sitting at the front of the class, a pencil tapping impatiently as she waited for some girls in the back to quiet down. They were gossiping quite loudly about what they had heard.

"Someone from the next class over said they were absolutely dreamy!" Selphie exlaimed, earning her a frown from Tidus.

"Really? I thought they were going to be horrendous," Yuffie added in her opinion.

"Well either way the-"

"GIRLS!" Ms. Fuujin suddenly yelled as loud as she could, startling everyone and interrupting Kairi. Immediately after, the class grew so quiet that one would be able to hear a pin drop. The teacher cleared her throat before speaking again. "Okay, the new students are here. Boys, come in please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the loud gossiping one of the brothers sighed. It was typical that they would get excited about new male students but this was going a little over the top. In their old school they had both become popular not only for their looks, but for their seemingly opposite personalities as well.

"Looks like we'll have another annoying fan club here."

"Aah..."

A loud yell from the other side of the door made them jump. The pair were still trying to regain their shaken senses when the same voice that yelled asked nicely for them to come in. Each took a deep breath before making their entrance, though the brunette just couldn't stop fidgeting. "Maybe I should just go home sick and then you could tell me how it went," he contemplated. "Nu-uh. You're not getting out of this," his brother answered, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to the classroom door. "W-what are you doing!" the brunette asked, struggling slightly to get away but to no avail. The other slid the door open and dragged him out in front of the waiting students.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room fell silent when the pair entered. Everyone's attention was focus on them, and it just served to make the brunette even more agitated. A large blush covered his face, but his brother seemed comfortable standing in front of their new classmates. "They look..." someone in the back of the class whispered.

"...Alike," someone else peeped. Others mumbled their thoughts on the new students as well.

Not one for many words, Ms.Fuujin just raised an eyebrow at them expectantly. The boys stared back at her for a while, for teachers normally asked them to say something about themselves or such. She just sat there looking at them, one eye covered with her white hair. The two eventually blinked and shrugged at eachother, giving up on trying to get any words from her.

"Heys. My name's Roxas," the blonde introduced himself casually,"and this is my twin, Sora. We moved here from Twilight Town a week ago, and will be attending school here from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sora was still flustered and unable to speak, snapping his hand away from his brother quickly. Some of the girls 'aww'd at this display. Ms.Fuujin gave a curt nod before pointing at two seats left open for them on the boy's side of the room. She seperated the males and females because when they were together, notes with some pretty obscene contents would be passed back and forth. At least this way the notes were mainly kept to the girl's side of the room. Roxas and Sora took their seats slowly, putting their bags down and taking out binders. They were in the third row, in the middle of the boy's side. Roxas easily got along with most of them, having small conversations here and there. He mainly talked to the boy on his right side, a red head that looked quite a bit older than most of the rest of the class. He introduced himself to the twins as Axel.

For a while Sora just watched as his twin conversed. He caught snippets of the conversation, Axel seemed to be quite intrigued by the fact that they were born at the same time. Sora didn't dare to look at the other side of him, he could already hear them talking about his brother and himself. Thus he sat awkwardly in his seat, eyes fixated on his empty desk.

"Oi," someone called, startling him.

Sora turned and was shocked by how gorgeous the boy next to him was. He donned long silver hair that slightly got in the way of his brilliant ice blue eyes. He was pretty pale complected as well, as though the sun couldn't reach him. '_Perfect_' Sora thought. That was the only word that he could find that came close to describing the figure beside him. While the brunette was just staring at the boy next to him in awe, he reached up and poked his forehead lightly. Sora came out of his daze and laughed nervously. He didn't even know he was having such thoughts towards another guy.

"Ehe...sorry. Hi, I'm Sora," he eventually introduced himself.

"I'm Riku, nice to meet you."

They shook hands and started to chat about various things such as how the school worked, why the girls were so rabid and scary, and where the hell Ms.Fuujin left to. Instead of teaching physics like she was supposed to be, she had snuck off when the class wasn't looking.

"I dare you to go up in front of the class and act like Ms.Fuu," Riku dared his new friend, grinning maliciously.

"What? No, you should do it. It's our first day here after all."

Riku frowned, but it was true. "Hm...fine."

He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class and behind Ms.Fuu's desk. This of course got everyone's attention, and the class fell silent again. Before anyone could ask what in the world Riku was doing, he clasped his hands on a class listing and began to call roll...in a very high pitched voice. Everyone bursted out laughing at his imitations of Ms.Fuu.

"Yeah, that's Riku's specialty. Imitating voices," a boy that sat behind Sora muttered.

"Aw, you know you love it Tidus," Axel replied,"you're just mad that he used that skill against you."

Tidus fumed and began to furiously write things on his paper. Sora was sure it wasn't very nice things either. At that moment everyone heard the loud thump of a heavy book falling. Riku turned towards the door and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh shi-"

Before he could finish he was hit on the forehead with another one of their thick textbooks. Ms.Fuu glared down at Riku so hard that Sora could've sworn that she could set something on fire.

"So, you like to mock me?" Her eye narrowed even more, if that was even humanly possible.

"N..no...you see I-"

"Axel. Bring two large pails of water."

The red head grinned cheerfully at the boy in trouble before retrieving two full pails. The class were giggling behind their hands, but some of the girls seemed genuinely concerned on whether Riku was okay or not. No one dared to anger Ms.Fuu. That is, no one until now. A while later, Axel came back with the two heavy buckets. After he dropped them down in front of Ms.Fuu, he doubled up in laughter at the large red imprint of 'Physics and You' left on his head. Riku shot him a glare before looking at the teacher with big puppy dog eyes.

"Pick up the pails," she ordered and watched wearily as he did so.

"Did I ever mention how beautiful you look today?" Riku asked, putting his best smile on.

"...Out. Now."

With one sulky look back he left the room to hold the bins of water outside for the rest of the period. Ms.Fuu then began the day's lesson, and no one said one thing. Sora glanced out the window at the sunny day awaiting him. He smiled inwardly, scribbling down a note that he then passed to his twin next to him. Roxas read the note and gave a small laugh before nodding in agreement.

'_Maybe high school here won't be so bad after all._'

**A New Friend, A New Beginning : Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview for the next chapter:

Before Sora could ask what he was looking at, he was being dragged back through the halls by Riku. He only let go when they got to what Sora assumed were the front doors. Pushing one door open, Riku suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, looking around the boy to see what he stopped for. Staring back at him was a group of girls. He recognized a few from his physics class- Selphie, Kairi, and Yuffie he believed they were called.

"You didn't see us," Riku told them as he slowly closed the door again and rushed back down the hall, dragging Sora behind him again. Freakishly enough they could hear the girls looking for them in the halls as ran as fast as they could. A sense of emergency flooded Riku and he quickly slipped into a dark empty room with Sora not far behind. A few of the girls saw him unfortunately, but they were in for a little surprise.

"They're in here!" one of the girls called to the rest. She gripped the handles of the door and pulled it open, but fainted at the sight she saw soon after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Comments: C&C And let me know how it is so far! x3 This was actually quite short compared to the latest chapters in 'The Link Between You and I', but hopefully it didn't put anyone to sleep. -Sneaks back to her room where she was supposed to be asleep-


	2. How to Escape 101

**Here In This Diary**

Chapter Two: How to Escape 101

Author's ranting: The only times I can get on the computer now seem to be really late. Maybe this won't affect my updating too much, or hopefully it won't anyway. Now that most of our projects and stuff are done with I have more time to write. -Strikes a pose- Now onto the fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time went by slowly for the rest of the first period. Sora had begun to fall asleep when the bell rang and Riku was called back into class. He massaged his arms a bit before picking up his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Sora apologized.

"Nah, it was all in the name of good fun. Axel seemed to get a kick out of it anyway. Say, what class do you have next?"

The brunette opened his mouth as though to speak but nothing came out. He just stayed like that for a while with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I…forgot. I think it was English though."

"Hm English is it? Have fun in there, it's about as interesting as Axel trying to be funny."

The boy smiled at this analogy, he could picture it in his mind. "I'll try. See you later!"

"Laters. Oh and at recess come outside and look for a bent palm tree. We always hang out around there."

With a nod Sora parted with his friend, heading to english while Riku went to history.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once more Sora sighed in his second period class. None of the people he met in his physics class were present. Since all the early year's work was always a review, he didn't even need to listen. So he spent the entire period drawing on his desk and wondering how many other classes would be this boring. After about five drawings were completed, Sora began to doze off. His head would droop and then he'd wake up to find his face falling onto the desk, making him pull his head back swiftly. This continued for a while, drawing odd gazes from the people around him. As his head began its descent again, a chalkboard eraser suddenly came out of nowehere and hit Sora square in the face with a large poof. The white dust flew everywhere and he was left with a completely white face.

"Falling asleep in my class eh?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry Mr.Cid," Sora replied glumly. He seemed to be apologizing a lot considering it was only his first day at school.

Mr.Cid opened his mouth as though to lecture the boy but the bells rang before he could utter a word. "Augh, you're all excused."

Sora hastily grabbed all of his things and bolted out the door, not wanting to be yelled at by Mr.Cid. He didn't even bother to brush off his face that was still covered in the nasty stuff. When he ran out the door he bumped into someone who also seemed to be in a rush to get out. Looking up to see who it was, Sora was embarrassed to find Riku standing in front of him with an amused look.

"Should I even bother to ask what happened to you?" Sora gave a pout when he began to laugh at the sight of his white face. "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

He offered a hand that Sora took, helping him onto his feet.

"Mr.Cid sure is a grumpy old man," the brunette muttered.

"You have no idea, trust me."

Sora raised an eyebrow to that. He wondered what Riku could've possibly done to anger the english teacher that much. Silently he made a mental note to ask the boy about it later. Right now he had to focus on getting his face clean again. Riku led him through the halls and blocked most people's view of Sora to save him some teasing. Finally they came across a water fountain where Sora began to put some of the water in his hand to wash his face with. All the while Riku stayed with him and watched. When the monstrous white dust was all gone, Sora flashed one of his best smiles up at his friend. "Thanks."

Riku melted at that smile, and was frozen in place for a while. Eventually Sora got worried that he had done or said something wrong.

"Riku? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, it's nothing..."

Before Sora could ask what he was looking at, he was being dragged back through the halls by Riku. He only let go when they got to what Sora assumed were the front doors. Pushing one door open, Riku suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, looking around the boy to see what he stopped for. Staring back at him was a group of girls. He recognized a few from his physics class- Selphie, Kairi, and Yuffie he believed they were called.

"You didn't see us," Riku told them as he slowly closed the door again and rushed back down the hall, dragging Sora behind him again. Freakishly enough they could hear the girls looking for them in the halls as ran as fast as they could. A sense of emergency flooded Riku and he quickly slipped into a dark empty room with Sora not far behind. A few of the girls saw him unfortunately, but they were in for a little surprise.

"They're in here!" one of the girls called to the rest. She gripped the handles of the door and pulled it open, but fainted at the sight she saw soon after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora gulped as he slid into the empty room behind Riku. It had no windows at all, making it quite stuffy and dark. He flinched when something cold touched his arm. The cold object withdrew and he realized that it was Riku.They heard the girl call for her friends and Riku swore as the door handle began to turn.

"Well Sora, sorry for doing this but it's the only safe way outta here."

"What do you mean?"

The silver haired boy knew that there was only one thing that could distract the girls long enough to get past them. It was risky, but worth a try. As soon as the door started to open Riku suddenly pinned the smaller boy to the wall.

"Don't panic, I know what I'm doing," he whispered into his ear.

Sora felt as though those words were supposed to comfort him somehow but he was still too busy freaking out. Sure it wasn't the first time that a boy advanced on him, but this was just shocking. He didn't get a warning that this was going to happen either. When the door was fully open Riku dropped his head to nibble along the brunette's neck. This action made him blush a bright crimson. The girl in the doorway seemed petrified and her mouth hung partially open. Yet it didn't have the desired effect on her so Riku muttered into the ear above him. "Play along, ne?"

Swallowing what pride he had left, he gave a short nod. When the girls (there were now many staring at the scene in front of them in shock) began to regain their senses, Sora stepped in.

"A...ah...Riku," he partially moaned,"Stop it..."

The 'seme' was surprised as to how skilled the boy was at faking it. If he were one of the girls, he would've passed it off as genuine. He watched as they all swooned and some even fainted or got nosebleeds.

"This' our chance!" he told Sora as he picked him up and made a mad dash for outside once more. They were successful this time, and Sora was struggling to get out of his friend's arms.

"I can't believe we just did that," he huffed. Not able to look Riku in the eye anbymore he averted his gaze.

"Yeah well. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Of course it became apparent that he was purposely not looking at him, so Riku gave a small laugh and decided to tease the boy a little more.

"Well rumors spread like a wild fire here and this is no exception. It'll be all over the school that we're an item by the next period," he said, trying to act serious.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Sora hung his head and groaned loudly.

"Nah. Just tell everyone that the girls must have been delirious with the excitement of new students. Happens all the time."

Riku remembered when he was new. The girls had created a 'We love Riku' club within the first three days of his attendance. He constantly had to run away, hide, disguise himself...Anything to get away from them. Glancing at his watch, the silver haired boy realized that they just spent nearly all of the recess period attempting to get rid of their club.

"We should get going already. See you at lunch recess honey!" he said, mockingly blowing a kiss to his 'wife'. Sora's reaction was to stare at the boy's retreating form with a blank expression.

"How could all of this not faze him at all?"

**How to Escape 101 : Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview for the next chapter:

Both RIku and Axel were best friends. They had met eachother two years back when Riku was still a freshman. And yet here they were, in the same grade and taking the same courses. There was an odd silence between them today, for both of the boys were busy thinking about a certain twin.

"So...," Riku attempted to start a conversation between them.

"You were out with Sora at recess I assume?"

"Oh, I see the girls have already gossiped to you."

Axel gave a shrug, fiddling with his pencil. He had already 'finished' his math homework for the day. Of course by finished he meant that he was done copying the answers off of Riku's paper. "I see nothing wrong with you and that boy. But if you touch Roxas..."

Riku grinned at Axel. It was unusual for him to get so protective, especially over a boy. "You don't have to worry about anything like that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End comments: Bleh, boring preview. I was going through it all multiple times but couldn't find a good place without revealing anything. xD R&R please!


	3. Out of the Ordinary

**Here In This Diary**

Chapter Two: Out of the Ordinary

Author's Comments: I actually thought that I wouldn't be submitting this until the end of the week but I finished all my work early so… xP Thank you everyone for the reviews last time! Yes, I now realize how much I've been neglecting Axel and Roxas. I can't say anything more than don't worry though, they will get their fair share of time. I'll make sure of it! As for Riku and Sora, they will have a lot more –coughs- events in which to get to know eachother better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Math was easy for Roxas. He understood it all and could cruise for the duration of the period. His twin however didn't have that luxury. Sora was banging his head on the table, muttering equations and formulas to himself. He always had trouble in math and although Roxas had tried to tutor him, the boy proved to have a major problem in comprehending even the most simple problems. After a year of a great many 'huh?' s and 'I don't get it 's, he just gave up trying to teach him.

"Oh yeah, where were you during recess?"

Sora stopped before talking into his desk, making Roxas strain to hear him. "Just talking to Riku."

"Hn. You two sure are close considering you just met each other."

"I could say the same about you and Axel," Sora retorted,"And I've decided that Riku is a poor lost soul who is confused about his sexual identity. So, being the kind person I am, I'm going to help him."

"Well Axel's a special case too. He's actually a few years older than us. He's failed a good few times so I'm trying to help him pass. I swear that guy's worse than you though."

To this he stuck out his tongue. Both of them knew that their twin was lying, but neither wanted to ask about the truth. Kairi had been listening in on the entire conversation and had her suspicions. She just shrugged it off however and continued to finish her work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora's fourth period was again with his brother. The room for their history class was on the opposite side of the campus and they barely made it in time. Along the way girls would gossip about the two behind their backs, but they were used to it by now.

The period went by slowly since Mr.Sephiroth (or Mr.Sephy as they liked to call him) droned on and on in a monotone voice about the great history (_"with a side of destruction"_ he added) of Destiny Islands. The only thing that kept everyone awake was his bizzare personality. Whenever someone dared to put their head down to get a little bit of sleep, he would stop his lecture to give that person a creepy smile. His eyes would narrow and a sinister laughter would fill the room. Yes, this was no ordinary history teacher. Even if no one was falling asleep, he would randomly pause in the middle of a sentence and chuckle quietly to himself. Then Mr.Sephy would glance around the room as though just realizing where he was and he'd go back to reading from their rather large textbook.

Everybody glanced at each other the fifth time that he started to laugh to himself. They would silently ask what was up with their new history teacher, but they only got shrugs in reply. About halfway through the period Roxas slid his brother a note with one word written on it. 'Maniac?' Sora looked at him wryly and mouthed 'Hell yeah'. The boy groaned and slouched over. This was going to be the longest period of his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Riku and Axel were best friends. They had met eachother two years back when Riku was still a freshman. And yet here they were, in the same grade and taking the same courses. There was an odd silence between them today, for both of the boys were busy thinking about a certain twin.

"So...," Riku attempted to start a conversation between them.

"You were out with Sora at recess I assume?"

"Oh, I see the girls have already gossiped to you."

Axel gave a shrug, fiddling with his pencil. He had already 'finished' his math homework for the day. Of course by finished he meant that he was done copying the answers off of Riku's paper. "I see nothing wrong with you and that boy. But if you touch Roxas..."

Riku grinned at Axel. It was unusual for him to get so protective, especially over a boy. "You don't have to worry about anything like that."

The red head smiled. The two had made a pledge in the past stating that they would never fall for the same person. They had stuck to it like glue, knowing that if they did their friendship would last a lot longer.

"And I'll have you know that we weren't _getting it on_. We did that to escape all the girls," Riku informed him.

"Sure. You'll make any excuse to get into someone's pants nowdays. Whatever happened to nice and shy freshie Riku?" He added in a dramatic sigh and pose after saying this.

Putting on the best angelic look he could, Riku answered, "But aren't I still nice and shy?"

Axel just rolled his eyes and snorted, which got him a light punch in the arm. "Me n' Roxas are going to be at your next period too."

"What for?"

"Teach probably wants to see how well he does, most our period was spent with him gone so there wasn't any time left."

"Ah, I didn't even know he took such a class."

Axel just shrugged, signaling that their conversation was over. Not that it mattered for the bell sounded and they were off to lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This time Sora made it alright to the bent palm tree where the group always met. They were all present now- Riku, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka. On the tree Sora sat with his brother while Wakka and Tidus played a small blitzball game down in the water below them. Axel and Riku were left staring at the boy's backs, but they quickly looked away when Roxas turned to talk to them.

"Hey, why don't you guys come watch the game too?"

Whilst Riku just grinned, nodded, and walked towards them, Axel was arguing in his head. 'There's a better sight if you get closer to him' one part of his mind said. 'Or you might say or do something idiotic in front of him' the other part clamored. All the while Roxas watched his face change with his emotions and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. In the end Axel gave an odd laugh and went to stand beside Riku who sighed and shook his head at the confused older boy. This time Riku was the one who got punched in the arm.

For the entire lunch recess the group stayed like that, enjoying eachother's company and watching the game going on. They chatted amongst themselves about what they thought of all the teachers and how hard their classes were. All of them agreed that Mr.Cid was old and grumpy, Ms.Fuu was not to be trifled with, and Mr.Sephy was just plain psycho. They also agreed that they lost the lottery in getting the good teachers for the year and that their junior year would mostly be spent complaining about how boring/crazy/annoying/grumpy they all were.

"What class do you have last?" Riku asked the boy that sat above him.

"I think it was my elective- weaponry."

He was slightly surprised. He didn't look like the type to be taking such a class, and neither did Roxas. Then again their teacher also donned deceiving looks when he was actually quite powerful. "I have it last too, and Axel said that he and Roxas were asked to come this period instead of their normal one."

"Oh, that works well. Should we go then?" At everyone's nod Sora swung himself off of his seat on the tree, landing beside Riku. Shortly after Roxas came down as well and the group began to head off when Tidus yelled from the ocean.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The boys looked at eachother with the same evil grin. "Last one there is a rotten paopu!" Riku called back before they began to race towards their weaponry class. Tidus chased them there, shouting curses at them the entire time.

**Out of the Ordinary : Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview for the next chapter:

When the pair reached their house their mother greeted them from the kitchen. The scent of their spaghetti dinner filled the house and they realized how hungry they were. _'Must have been that duel.' _Sora thought to himself. At the time of the duel he assumed that Roxas had been better than him and would beat him easily, but it looks as though they were both rusty. Before the twins could go up the stairs to put down their bags and school supplies in their room, their mother stopped them.

"I have something to ask of you two," she said, not turning away from stirring her pot of tomato sauce.

"What is it?" Roxas was first to ask.

"I'll just tell you both when you come down to eat dinner, it's almost ready."

They looked at eachother and shrugged, their mother never did ask for much. Wondering what it could be they both went to their slightly decorated room to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Comments: Another boring preview! xP I have a tendency for doing that. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! I hope the chapter was okay. R&R for faster updates! xD


	4. Deceiving Looks

**Here In This Diary**

Chapter 4: Deceving Looks

Author's Comments: No Axels were harmed in the making of this fic! Not badly harmed anywho. Not much to say here this time, I stayed up late again to get this chapter out xD;. Too tired to think...This chapter ended up really long, so I'm praying that it won't be boring enough to put anyone to sleep while they're reading it! Also, the response from the last chapter was awesome! I worked hard to get this one out as soon as possible, and am glad to see that people are reading it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riku was the first to arrive at the sparring grounds followed by Sora, Roxas, Axel, and then Tidus. As they greeted the weaponsry teacher, he just bent his head in a silent greeting. Sora fiddled with the hem of his shirt as stormy eyes swept over and judged him. After a minute or so the eyes then shifted to his twin as a deep frown was placed on their teacher's face. Unlike his brother, Roxas met the gaze bodly, not faltering at all.

"So, you're the new students," a low voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm Roxas and this' Sora."

"Hn. Welcome to the class, I'm your teacher but you can just call me Leon. Are you knew to all of this?"

The blond shook his head. "We both took a weaponry class in our old school."

In the short pause that followed, Roxas took his turn in judging their teacher. He was somewhat in the middle of brawn and agility, being well-muscled yet quite slim. The eyes that had previously swept over them were a blue mixed with a hint of gray, guarding his thoughts all too well. This man followed a trend that the boys had found in all their teachers- each one wore a set of clothes that reflected their personality. Where Mr. Sephy had worn a trench coat paired with armor (of all things) and black pants, Leon's outfit consisted of a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and pants. A scar made its way across his forehead and Roxas found himself wondering where he had gotten it from. It was obvious that their teacher was an expert in the field of gunblades- he held a fairly large one behind him. As Leon began to talk once again, Roxas concluded that he would be quite a good fight.

"What kind of weapon do you two use?"

"Both of us are skilled in wielding keyblades."

This statement brought a flicker of amusement and some disbelief into the cold eyes. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he challenged them, "We'll see how the two of you do then. Riku here has also been trained in the use of keyblades. It would be interesting to see how one of you fares against him." The twins blinked, looked at eachother, and silently asked who would be the one to duel the silent silver haired boy.

"I'll do it!" Sora piped cheerfully as Roxas sighed. The boy was just too happy for his own good.

Keyblades were an ancient weapon that were powerful, but very hard to control. Only certain people could wield it successfully without bringing harm to themselves. Leon was quite confident that Riku could beat both twins easily, for they looked to be quite fragile and quick. The agility wouldn't be a problem, Riku's blows were all well aimed and contained a lot of strength. However even a rose could damage an uncareful finger.

"There's keyblades kept in the back room there," the teacher informed them, not bothering to move from his seat. He threw them a key and watched as they both disappeared into the room to choose their weapon.

The room was dark and dannk, filled with a sort of musty smell as though no one had been in there for quite some time. When Sora pulled the string to turn on the small hanging light over them, they were amazed at how many keyblades the school owned. There certaintly were a lot more than those at their old school, so it took a bit of time before Sora picked one up and spun it leisurely. 'The Kingdom Key' it was labeled- the most basic keyblade used by young ones who had the talent to become future wielders. Sure it was a bit on the weak side, but Sora wanted to rely on his skills rather than the quality of his weapon for this battle. Roxas clucked his tongue lightly while shaking his head, disapproving of his brother's choice already. He thought it'd be nice to use the new brands of keyblades, seeing it as a luxury they didn't possess before. Yet he let Sora do as he wished as always, stepping aside to let the boy pass. In the sparring grounds Riku already had his keyblade out, giving it a few practice swings.

"Hope you'll go easy on me," he teased Sora as he came out and entered the slightly raised area.

"But of course," the boy smiled sweetly and got into a defensive stance that mirrored Riku's.

Leon counted down from five to start the match. The rest of the class stood watching near the arena except Roxas. He was leaning on a pole outside of the keyblade room, arms crossed and a slightly bored look on his face. He already knew how this battle would end. After the count reached zero, the boys began to circle eachother. Each moved with calculated steps, eyes watching the other for any slight movements. Neither let their guard down once, but Roxas could feel Riku itching to strike.

"Big mistake," the blonde muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and saw the silver haired boy shift into an offensive stance quickly.

Before Sora could get a deadly blow in, Riku tried to rush him with a strong forward blow that would have even pushed Leon back a bit. The smaller boy was too quick for the blow to connect, and he nimble dodged and countered with amazing speed. Riku had the wind knocked out of him by the kingdom key's rear, and was too surprised to get up. The next thing he knew the edge of a keyblade was up against his throat, a serious Sora looking down at him. The class began to clap as Riku accepted his defeat solemnly. Sora scratched the back of his head and grinned to his brother who smiled in return, nodding in congratulations. Meanwhile Leon was just shocked. _'How could any boy wield such a weapon that easily?'_ he wondered, frowning. The match made him curious as to how skilled his twin was as well. "There's some time left. Why don't you and your brother have a small duel?" he proposed, eager to see how they'd perform when pit against eachother.

"That'd last forever though," Roxas warned him. He just got a shrug in reply so sighing he went to retrieve his weapon...and came out with four. Two were black while the other two were white, and everyone was wondering why he needed so many. He stepped up onto the duel square and waited for Sora to put away the kingdom key he had used. When the brunette was back he tossed him two keyblades, one of the black and one of the white. They were caught easily and without any hesitation even though it could very easily ruin a person's arm. The brothers twirled the Oblivion and Oathkeeper blades in unison and hit them together in a loud clang before assuming their stance.

"They both...dual wield...?" Riku asked slowly, astonished at this sight.

Leon was in a similar state, now very interested in the twin's background of weaponry. First one of them beats his best fighter in under a thirty seconds, then they can both dual wield two of the strongest keyblades. Just who the hell were they?

True to their word the fight seemed to be even for the rest of the period. Whenever it seemed as though one brother had an advantage, the other would pull a move that would even it out once more. One such event was when Roxas had gained ground, threatening to push his brother out of the small area for a win. Before he could do so, Sora retaliated with an attack that involved both keyblades. He put as much force as he could muster and used momentum to deilver a strong steady blow that helped him to get back into the center. They seemed to dance about eachother, exchanging blows and dodging eachother deftly though none of the twins landed a good hit on the other. It made Riku tired just watching them. He knew for a fact that Sora did not at all hit lightly, and using that much strength to deflect Roxas' blows must have a great toll on the slim boy's stamina.

Sure enough after the bell went off to signal the day's end both of them collapsed, huffing and panting to regain their lost breath. The small weaponry class was still amazed at how well they fought and how great their endurance was. Axel was especially bewildered at his friend's ability to fight. The boys sat together inside the arena even after most of the class left, grinning widely at eachother before a loud voice cut in.

"Woohoo! That's my Roxas!" Axel stupidly shouted, making Leon raise an eyebrow at him.

Almost immidiately the blonde's head snapped to give a death glare to Axel. "Who're you calling **yours**!"

"You of cour-" the sentence was cut off as Roxas threw the oblivion keyblade straight at Axel with as much force as he could get in his tired state. Instead of killing the older boy as Roxas had intended, the keyblade just left a very deep and red imprint of a keyhole right in the center of his head. Riku's lips gave a small twitch as though he were trying hard not to laugh at the abused Axel. Then the red head turned with a dazed look towards Riku.

"_Riikuuuu_," he wailed,"Roxas is being mean!"

At this Riku burst out in laughter, hitting Leon lightly with his hand as he cracked up.

"Oi...Don't damage the weapons," Leon muttered, stoic as always.

Sora began to laugh to himself as well, seeing the grumpy look that Roxas now wore. He pat his twin on the back before helping him up and putting the keyblades away. As they started to leave with Riku tagging along behind them, Axel spoke once more.

"Roxas-! Aren't you going to apologize?"

The brunette gulped. He could see his twin brother's vein popping in annoyance. "_**NO**,_" he yelled, wishing he had something else to throw at the man. Something a lot bigger and heavier that would cripple him forever.

With that final answer the group moved on, Sora trying to calm down a now fuming Roxas while in back of them Riku kept sniggering silently at Axel who still had the large mark on his forehead.

"I'm sure he meant it in a different way," Sora repeated, a nervous smile crossing his face.

"Sure. Of course. He's just too idiotic to put it in a better way," Roxas mumbled, glaring out at the expanse of sidewalk in front of them.

"You're such a retard sometimes Axel," Riku told the sulking man.

"You're just jealous," came the retort.

"Hah. Jealous because I didn't get whacked in the forehead by an extremely blunt object?"

Axel gave a large pout before going back to sobbing. The silver haired boy pat him on the back soothingly.

"Oh cheer up already. You're lucky he was tired out so the blow didn't kill you."

The troop headed back for their homes, leaving Leon to his own thoughts back in the sparring grounds. The teacher raised his gunblade before bringing it down swiflty, making it shine in the light. The lion head that was engraved on its side was still there though slightly worn away. He stared at it with a thoughtless look before smiling. "Maybe we'll meet again after all." With that one seemingly unrelated sentence that echoed in the room said, Leon got up and began to fight an invisible opponent, all the while thinking of the past he ran away from.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well I think that was an interesting day to say the least," Roxas commented, finally cooled down. The group strolled down the walkway towards their houses.

"No kidding. I'm still kind of tired from that match. At least you didn't get me though!" Sora smirked at his twin.

The blond made a small 'hmph'. "Just wait until next time. I wasn't going all out you know."

"Suuure! Neither was I!"

Behind them Riku twitched. Their strength didn't seem to faze them at all. Sora looked so cute and innocent too...but now Riku knew that he could be beaten to a bloody pulp without even tiring him out. he sighed to himself, earning a glance from the red head beside him. Why did he have to fall for such a guy? _'Wait...fall for him? No way, not for a guy' _Riku thought with a scowl. He couldn't deny that he felt some form of attraction to the small brunette though. It was as if he had known him for years- but that couldn't be possible. The sidewalk that they were walking on split, forcing the group to seperate and head back to their houses.

"Till tomorrow!" Riku called.

"Yup, see you first thing in the morning." Roxas replied.

"But I didn't mean it that way Roxas! I didn't mean you belong to me..."

"...Just go already, Axel."

Sora just laughed. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!"

Then the group split, Riku and Axel going down the right path while Sora and Roxas went down the left. While Axel and Riku were silent after the split, Roxas and Sora were busily challenging eachother to various different games along the way.

"C'mon Roxas, I want to get out of these clothes already," the brunette urged his brother along. His twin made a small sound of annoyance at the boy pushing him forward before speeding up his pace a little. They hurried down the road as the day turned to night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the pair reached their house their mother greeted them from the kitchen. The scent of their spaghetti dinner filled the house and they realized how hungry they were. _'Must have been that duel.' _Sora thought to himself. At the time of the duel he assumed that Roxas had been better than him and would beat him easily, but it looks as though they were both rusty. Before the twins could go up the stairs to put down their bags and school supplies in their room, their mother stopped them.

"I have something to ask of you two," she said, not turning away from stirring her pot of tomato sauce.

"What is it?" Roxas was first to ask.

"I'll just tell you both when you come down to eat dinner, it's almost ready."

They looked at eachother and shrugged. Their mother never did ask for much. Wondering what it could be they both went to their slightly decorated room to change. Sora traded his outfit for a loose green tanktop and shorts while Roxas put on a shirt and baggy pants. They each fixed up their hair a bit before heading back down the stairs at their mother's holler that dinner was up for grabs.

"What did you want to ask us?" Sora said between drinking his juice and gobbling up tons of spaghetti.

Their mother laced her hands together, already done with her meal. "I have received a call about a boy getting hurt because of you, Roxas."

The blond nearly choked on his food, hitting his chest to cough up the pieces stuck in his throat. "What!"

"I think his name was Axel. Anyway, his parents weren't happy at the rather large mark left on the boy's head. What did you do this time?"

"He was practically hitting on me. What else was I supposed to do."

She gave a short laugh at the thought of an older boy trying to pick up Roxas. "Too bad I missed it."

"Mooom!" Roxas groaned.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Either way instead of paying fines for his injuries they said that you should learnt og et along with him better. So he shall be sleeping over at our house tomorrow. I just wanted to ask you if it's okay with you."

This time Roxas didn't answer, a speechless look on his face. The fork that was being held in his hand dropped onto the plate with a clatter, but he took no notice of it. "He's doing _**what**_?"

"Well would you rather work all summer long and pay off his bills instead?"

The boy frowned. "What a double edged sword. Augh fine! He can come over."

"Oh and Sora, for that day is it okay for you to sleep over at my friend's house? She has a son as well and we think you two would get along together."

Sora just gave a shrug. "Sure."

"You're leaving me alone with that freak? Traitor."

"Aww, you'll learn how to like 'im back!" the brunette teased, laughing.

For the rest of the night the house was never quiet, filled with complaints, whining, or teasing. Their mother hummed as she washed the dishes left in the sink. Yes, it was oh so very fun to set her boys up.

**Deceiving Looks : Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview for the next chapter:

"We finally get to spend some quality time together! _Alone-!_" Axel reminded the silent boy beside him. He was bursting with happiness at the thought of staying with his friend for the entire day and then some.

"Yeah, I'm just jumping with joy..."

Sora felt a bit of sympathy for his twin, but still thought it best to leave them alone. "Hey Riku, didn't the teachers say that there was some kind of event the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh, I completely forgot that you two are new to the school. Sorry, just seems like I've known you forever."

This got Roxas' attention as he turned away from the freakishly giddy man next to him. "Hm? What's happening?"

"Three days after the start of school Destiny Island High always holds a two day event. Everyone is seperated by year and then by house classes. Basically we have a variety of sports and contests to declare one winner in each year. Those who are in the winning class get something special."

The idea was intriguing. Sora was already hyped up about this, jumping up and down in his seat. "What kind of sports and contests are there?"

"Some are fun, some are to be dreaded. It changes a bit year by year but last time we had soccer, blitzball, and chicken fights. Those weren't too bad, the chicken fights were especially fun. The contests however..."

"Were absolutely horrendous," Axel said from his seat.

"Why, what were they?" Both of the twins asked at the same time, curiosity setting in.

"Cooking, singing, and last but not least," Riku made a drumroll on his desk,"the beauty contest. Where half the contestants need to be female and half are required to be male."

A look of horror was plastered onto the twin's faces. "You're kidding!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Comments: As with 'The Link Between You and I' I made this chapter a lot longer than it was supposed to be to make up for the time everyone has waited. Thank you for your patience! I hope you'll all keep reading and reviewing, it's what I feed off of x.X Till the next chapter! 


	5. Of Daydreams and Squirrels

**Here In This Diary**

Chapter 5: Of Daydreams and Squirrels

Author's Comments: Yes, an odd title I know. I finally got the will and inspiration to continue on writing this fic, but school has had a big factor in my absence as always. So, sorry for having to wait so long! And thank you to those who are still reading! I will try to update when I can, maybe when thing calm down a bit. Until then, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Contrary to yesterday it was now Sora who was dragging his brother to their first period. While Sora was happy and humming, already used to going to a new school after only one day (he always did adapt fast), Roxas seemed as though he had no life in him. Whenever someone would greet the boy or ask him something all they would receive was a small grunt in reply. That didn't bother his twin at all however, Sora just dragged him all the way into the class room with some odd looks from his classmates who were talking to each other about some kind of event. As they made their way to their seats a girl stood in front of them.

"Hi Sora, Roxas. I didn't get to talk to you guys yesterday though I wanted to. My name's Kairi, I'm the representative of this class," the petite girl said, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Kairi," Sora replied, grinning happily as he shook her hand. Roxas grunted again behind him quietly. "And Roxas says the same."

She gave a small giggle that Sora found quite cute actually. Then Kairi pointed over to a bulletin posted on the side of the class. "You should check over there. You'll hear about a school-wide event today from our teachers, it's held every year. We're separated into teams you see. They try to keep our first period classes together, but ours seems too big this year so there's a few people who will be in a different team."

"Oh, thanks. I'll go check it out after I put Roxas down then."

With a nod Kairi went back to her own seat and began shifting through a bunch of papers. Sora did as he said he would and dropped Roxas into his seat before moving over to the sheets of white paper on the wall. He scanned down the list of names for anyone he knew. Finally he found that him and his brother were both in the same team. "Hm team three...our color is gold and our animal is a lion. Okay then." Sora looked over the list one more time and found that Axel and Riku were in a different team, team 2. Sora chuckled as he saw that their color was pink and their animal was a chipmunk. He made his way back and sat on his chair after, awaiting the arrival of Riku and Axel so he could tell them their teams.

About five minutes later, as Roxas was reviving, Axel came in with Riku. Sora decided to delay the horror as the bell rang right after the two got seated and exchanged greetings. Roxas completely ignored Axel's multiple apologies and returned a 'good morning' with Riku. Ms.Fuu waited for everyone to quiet down before she began the daily announcements. However she seemed out of it and her voice would get really loud then really soft, making people strain to hear her then jump in surprise when she suddenly got loud. All Sora caught of it was "And...DAY AFTER TOMORROW...event...SCHOOL" before she left the class again.

"What was that about?" Sora asked Riku.

"She gets like that after a bad day with Raijin."

"Raijin? Aah I see." In truth Sora did not, he had no clue who Raijin was but he didn't make it a point to ask. As Sora was talking to Riku, Axel was pestering Roxas. But what else was new?

"We finally get to spend some quality time together! _Alone-!_" Axel reminded the silent boy beside him. He was bursting with happiness at the thought of staying with his friend for the entire day and then some.

"Yeah, I'm just jumping with joy..."

Sora felt a bit of sympathy for his twin, but still thought it best to leave them alone. "Hey Riku, didn't the teachers say that there was some kind of event the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh, I completely forgot that you two are new to the school. Sorry, just seems like I've known you forever."

This got Roxas' attention as he turned away from the freakishly giddy man next to him. "Hm? What's happening?"

"Three days after the start of school Destiny Island High always holds a two day event. Everyone is seperated by year and then by house classes. Basically we have a variety of sports and contests to declare one winner in each year. Those who are in the winning class get something special."

The idea was intriguing. Sora was already hyped up about this, jumping up and down in his seat. "What kind of sports and contests are there?"

"Some are fun, some are to be dreaded. It changes a bit year by year but last time we had soccer, blitzball, and chicken fights. Those weren't too bad, the chicken fights were especially fun. The contests however..."

"Were absolutely horrendous," Axel said from his seat.

"Why, what were they?" Both of the twins asked at the same time, curiosity setting in.

"Cooking, singing, and last but not least," Riku made a drumroll on his desk,"the beauty contest. Where half the contestants need to be female and half are required to be male."

A look of horror was plastered onto the twin's faces. "You're kidding!"

"It's no joke."

"Yeah, just ask Tidus about last year. I'm sure he'll tell you it was no joke as well." Then Riku and Axel snickered, making Roxas assume that Tidus was one of last year's male contestants.

"How do they decide who goes to what contest or sport?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Normally we sign up for things, everyone has to participate in at least two categories. Of course the beauty contest lacks men, period end of story, so instead of signing up for it everyone votes on four males within their team."

"Well then, just have to hope no one hates me," Sora concluded.

"Fat chance," Riku replied, destroying his hopes,"the rabid fan girls will get to you. For sure."

The brunette frowned at this. "Well anyway, the class rep- Kairi- told me about our teams. Some people are split from our class this time so you have to check for your name on that paper over there."

A slight surprised look made its way along Riku and Axel's faces before they went to read the paper. As they turned their backs Sora grinned in triumph, knowing what awaited them. "By the way Roxas, we're both in the same team. Gotta wear something gold or brownish that day, and our animal's a lion." Roxas just shrugged, not caring too much.

"Are you kidding me?!" Came the yell from Axel and Riku in unison. They sat back down on their seats and groaned loudly as Sora patting them on the head with a smug look.

"Wait!" Axel suddenly raised his hand,"What's a chipmunk?"

"...Are you kidding me?" Roxas had a sudden urge to slap the red head around a bit, but he figured it would put the boy into negative brain cells. "You know, the small little rodent that steals your nuts and goes 'chipchipchip'?"

"Steals my nuts?" Axel looked down at his lap with a horrified look.

"Just forget it. I give up."

Axel stared hard at the desk for a while and everyone was watching him silently. Seconds passed by and he suddenly announced,"Oh! I get it! Hahaha..." This made Roxas roll his eyes, Riku sigh and shake his head, and Sora quietly giggle.

"How crappy. Why did we have to be stuck on a different team?" Riku said, frowning.

"Well think about it this way, now we can compete against you guys!" Sora replied cheerfully.

"I guess. But we won't go easy on you."

"Pfft, as if I need _you_ to go easy on me," Roxas retorted.

"I'll go easy on you!" Axel then piped in, a stupid grin on his face.

"...You can die."

"We'll just sign up for everything we want to tomorrow," Riku suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," agreed Sora.

It was then that the class ended and everyone began to file out of the room, heading to their period two. Before they split their separate ways Axel bent down and whispered something into Roxas' ear, making the twin blush and slap the red-head really hard on the shoulder. Shortly after Axel laughed while Roxas stomped off at a fast pace, causing Sora to run after him. Riku just arched an eyebrow at his friend before continuing down the hallway with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora's other four periods were, for the most part, pretty boring. At recess they all met up at the tree again, exchanging jokes and playing a few games. It was then that Sora noticed how he already felt comfortable in this new strange place, filled with people he never knew. In the last school he would be nice to those who approached him, but no one really invited him to anything or played anything with him. So normally Sora would just stay with Roxas all the time and they would talk about their dad or they would practice dueling with keyblades. Yet here they both were, laughing and joking with people they had just met. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Hey, stop daydreaming, fool," Leon suddenly interrupted Sora's thoughts, quickly swinging his heavy gunblade with enough force that it knocked Sora's keyblade from his hand,"If you're not going to give it your all, stand on the side."

Sora's head tilted to the side as he scratched the back of it sheepishly. "Sorry sir."

Leon arched an eyebrow at the 'sir' but said nothing about it. "Next time I'll exploit that opening. Don't do it again." Then he moved on from Sora to Axel, letting the brunette take a break from the practice they had started. "And what in god's name is that Axel? What happened to my original chakram?"

Before the start of the year Axel was allowed to have Leon's old chakram. They were a bit beat up, but not unusable. The chakram were made of plain tempered steel and were nothing special. In fact the ones he gave to Axel were a basic model, made for beginners and therefore befitting of such a wielder. Yet now they had sported extra spikes, got a fancy paint job, and even had a slight 'flaming' look to them.

Axel put one hand on his hip and stuck the other pointing in the air above him, striking a pose similar to a power ranger, his chakram in each hand. "I call them the new uber duber super upgraded Axel's flying weapons of fiery mass destruction!"

"Axel. I hate you. Really I do," Leon sighed and crossed his arms,"But there's nothing I can do about the chakrams now. I guess you'll have to keep them, don't expect anything more from me though."

At this Axel gave a loud 'Woohoo!'. Unfortunately as he did so he flung one of the chakrams into the air, and everyone could only watch as it zoomed by, burying itself into the wood right next to Leon. The teacher slowly cracked his knuckles, making Axel gulp.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Axel apologized repeatedly.

"Just get over there and take a break with Sora, will you?!" Leon muttered angrily before continuing down his line of students. Axel readily obeyed, sitting down next to his friend on a bench.

For what was left of the period Axel and Sora joked with each other while Roxas and Riku were forced to finish their practice under the watchful eye of Leon. He would make small disgruntled sounds whenever he saw a flaw in either boy's stance, or when one of them could have done better. In the end Axel and Sora never got back to their practice before the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Each boy picked up their belongings, saying a short good bye to their teacher before heading out the door together. Leon didn't say anything back, he just stared at the wall across from him with a cold distant look. A look that Riku had seen before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well I have to hurry home today," Riku stated with a grimace on his face,"My mom apparently invited someone to stay over tonight without my knowing."

"Oh, we'll see you later then," Roxas replied,"Talk to you tomorrow."

Sora added in his farewell while Axel clung to a fuming Roxas. They waited a bit, waving at Riku's slowly fading back before the trio continued on. Eventually they reached the twin's house, where their mother welcomed them with a hug, even one for Axel.

"Hi, I'm Axel!" the loud boy greeted without a hint of shyness.

"Oh, I'm Sora and Roxas' mother, you can just call me Remith. It's nice to meet you, Axel. I'm sorry for what my son did yesterday."

"Oh nono, it's quite alright ma'am! Just thanks for having me over!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at his mom and the source of his torture. "Are you sure you can't stay, Sora? I'm afraid for my life."

"Sorry, no can do Roxas. I'm off now anyway, right after I leave my school stuff here," Sora replied with a small laugh. Then he squeezed past his mom and Axel chattering in the doorway and took the flight of stairs up to his room. Once there he exchanged his current school bag with his pre-packed 'oh my god Sora is going on a sleepover' bag that he was sure his mom prepared for him. When he was about to leave the room he spotted the book he had been writing in the night before. _'Can't let Axel or Roxas see that.'_ he thought, tucking it safely away in a locked box he kept underneath his bed. Satisfied that it was safe Sora went back down the stairs only to see his mom and Axel now teaming up against his twin.

"Good luck Roxas! See you tomorrow. Bye mom, bye Axel!" Sora shouted before running off as fast as he could, not wanting to get dragged into whatever his mother had already planned for the pair. He only heard a 'Bye honey, you have the map' and a 'You suck!' before he was out of earshot. Sighing, Sora took out the neatly folded piece of paper his mom had printed out. He followed the instructions and ended up in a variety of different places, the brunette never was good at navigating. Eventually he found what looked to be the right house. It was painted an odd shiny grey- almost silver- and had neatly planted flowers lining a paved pathway. Step by step Sora slowly approached the door and pressed the small button to ring the door bell. Shortly afterwards the door swung open with quite a loud creak.

"Huh? Sora?"

**Of Daydreams and Squirrels : Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Comments: I'm being evil this time and don't have a preview for the next chapter ehe. Yes I'm a bad bad person! I made this chapter as long as I could without it getting overly repetitious, hoping to make up for the long long break that I had. Later on however I might add in a small preview of the next chapter on my member page, depending on how school goes again. Thanks all for reading!


End file.
